I'll Show You!
by Dyeh
Summary: Kisa has a new boyfriend... and it isn't Hiro. That's an issue, of course, for the poor sheep, who is determind to show Kisa what she's missing! In fact, he'll even ask for help from a certain rat... Yuki x Hiro. R&R [DISCONTINUED: sorry D:]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

Good morning/afternoon/evening to everybody! If you haven't ever read a fanfiction of mine before, my name is Dyeh - pleasure to meet you, my new buddies! In fact, I praise you for even clicking the link that lead to this. It was curiousity, wasn't it? Either that or you're one of my old friends who are following my stories n.n;;. But yes, curiousity was probably the main reason you clicked on this.

So let me clear some things up.

1. This is a Future Fic. Meaning that this takes place in Hiro's 1st year of Highschool. I do have enough shame to _not_ put an eleven/twelve year old with a sixteen/seventeen year old, thank you very much.

2. Hiro may be a bit out of character, but this is how _I_ view it. I don't believe he's really a selfish brat, I think he's hiding under a mask. But, you analyse it yourself, but please don't flame me over; "ZOMG! Hiro's out of character!"

3. This is a seven part series (not including this prologue.) There will be no sequels.

And, all in all, this is a challenge Fanfiction for _PurpleAjah_. In return, she owes me a Kyou x Momiji one. I can also say for certain that this is the _only_ Yuki x Hiro fanfiction _on_ Fanfiction. (Heh heh, I wonder why... -.-). It makes me feel kind'a special, ya know?

Anywho, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**I'll Show You!**

**Prologue**

"Hello, is Kisa there?" Hiro spoke into the phone, cross-legged on his bed, his pillow in his lap biting the bottom of his lip in anticipation. He was going to tell her his feelings. He couldn't tell her in person, despite his 'in your face' attitude, he was far too shy. What if it destroyed everything? What if she didn't feel the same way? ... What if he hurt her?

Well, at least Kisa wouldn't be able to see Hiro's rejected face, or Hiro wouldn't be able to see Kisa's hurt one.

His breathing hitched as Kisa's Mother replied; _"Ah, Hiro-kun! I'll get her for you!"_ Yes, Hiro called so often that his voice had become an easily recognisable voice to both Kisa and her mother.

This was it...

"_Hiro-kun!"_

"Ki-Kisa, h-hey, I ha-have to tell y-you so-..."

"_I'm so happy, Hiro!"_

Hiro blinked. Kisa had... cut him off? Wait. Had Kisa interpreted what he was going to say? She was his best friend after all. Had she really known, and had just accepted like that? Really? Was this true?

Hiro's face lit up, his fingers clasping the pillow rather tightly. _Okay, now ask her to the movies with you on Saturday. Come on, Hiro, stop being such a stupid prissy princess! You're supposed to be a _prince_, dammnit, a prince!_

"_Hey, Hiro, can you guess what I'm excited about?"_

"Huh?" What in the...? There was something more exciting than his feelings for her?

"_Yamada Suzu, he asked me on a date! I'm so happy, Hiro, so happy!"_

Hiro nearly dropped the phone. His eyes widened, mouth moving to work but not being able to get anything out. His brain shut down, and he could have sworn he felt faintish. Who in the hell was Yamada Suzu? Oh... right... that was that dickhead that Kisa was working on her chemistry project with. What was so great about that?

Finally, Hiro's mouth started to work; "a-and what did you say?"

"_Yes, of course!"_

This time, Hiro really did drop the phone, although it fell onto his mattress and bounced before muffling the receiver. His hand, still raised where it had been began to shake, and, for some strange reason he felt uncontrollable tears accumulate in the side of his eyes – guys didn't cry though. He didn't know what this incredible feeling of hurt was, why he wanted to cry – or, why he _was_ crying. He didn't understand any of it.

"_Hiro? Hiro? Are you there, Hiro?"_

But, what he didn't understand most of all was why Kisa would accept a date from anybody but him.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I will conquer Germany! H-Heh, did I say that? I-I was supposed to say; "I don't own Fruits Basket!" He he... my mistake...**

I uploaded the prologue and first chapter all at once - I think I'll do that from now on. Personally, I hate just reading prologues without another chapter following them - so I'll upload both. That being said, I'm going to - probably - upload this one slowly. Blame _PurpleAjah. _She laughed at my hair, so, therefore, chapters will probably be slow. Aw, don't leave me...

...Flame her. She like's them. Keeps her warm.

But, in any case, rambling time. If you're not new to my fanfiction, you'll probably know that I love rambling about my day. Fanfiction is like my livejournal, so to speak. So... here I go!

Okay. IPT (Infortmation Processing Technology) is the most _boring_ subject in _existence_. Try staying awake in that subject, I did. I _just_ made it. I must say that it is my least favourite subject -.-; But, in any case, I got pretty yellow and pink highlighter all over my arm from it n.n! That's... something good, I guess o.o; Hrm... what else... oh, right, I went to this Wonderbus, Japanese thingy on the weekend - boy was it fun! It was like this cultural experience thingy, and there was sushi (not that I ate any - way to expensive -.-), noodles, Japanese entertainment, swords, tea ceremonies... the lot man. It was so much fun!

Oh, and the most important thing: I'm going to spend a year in Japan in 2008 n.n! Yes, my friends, envy me!

That is all for ranting.

Oh, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them - in reviews, of course - and I'll answer them in the next chapter n.n!

That's enough from me. Enjoy n.n! (And please read and review.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Hiro sighed, banging his fist against the 'I'm-not-going-to-work-for-you-on-a-bad-day' vending machine. He'd given the thing coin – he demanded his drink! And, obviously, it wasn't giving. Hiro sighed again, slightly resting his head against the machine – this was the last thing he needed.

A week had past since he'd actually dialled Kisa's number – and that was saying something, he normally called her every second night before or/and after dinner. He really did love hearing her voice. He really did love her. But she didn't love him. She loved this 'Yamada Suzu' jerk.

Personally, Hiro had never met him. After the unfortunate call, Hiro had made sure to avoid Kisa as much as possible and he vaguely wondered if she was worried or... simply having too much fun with her new boyfriend to care. When had she changed? He wondered vaguely, whacking the vending machine again until it gave him his coke. She'd always been a shy, quiet girl – well, she was still most of those things until she opened up to people.

So, why had she opened up to people when she'd arrived at Kaibara High?

Well, he knew the reason; unwanted popularity for one, and an adorable older cousin for another.

Yes; Yuki Sohma had left his mark, and any Sohma's that enrolled at the school got the 'Sohma' treatment, meaning that they were automatically popular and within a few days everybody knew them.

That much attention was enough to make anybody open up.

In the beginning, Hiro had mentally castrated himself for not being born a year earlier – so that his age was equal with that of his beloved. He wanted to enter High School the same year as she did, to guide and protect her from the wondering gaze of the male eyes, to claim her as his own under the cherry blossoms...

_Ah shit! _Hiro mentally cursed;_ I'm sounding like a stupid prissy princess again!_

As princess-y as that sounded – most of it was true. Hiro really did live under a mask of 'bratism' that he hadn't seemed to grown out of. He really did want to be a caring person; he really did want to make Kisa happy – but that wasn't his job anymore.

Hiro's fist tightened around the can until it crushed it inwards.

Hiro had entered high school with the idea of fixing all these things up. To make a fresh start with new peers – and now... Kisa was going with somebody else. There was ultimately no point in changing. Hiro had turned into a thug without, in fact, even realising it, and for his Kisa-obsession, that wasn't good. He knew for a fact that Kisa liked gentle, intelligent, well presented prospects for love – not a brash, rude, sheep-transforming thug.

Hiro shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would change this. He _had _to change this.

* * *

"Hiro! Hiro, wait for me!" 

Hiro knew the voice instantly. He'd been walking down the second year halls on the way down from the Library and had prayed he hadn't been spotted. So, he walked faster, significantly lifting the pace.

He couldn't face her.

He didn't want to face her.

He felt a familiar arm wrap around his own, forcing him to stop. "Hiro... why did you run?"

_Just don't turn around. _Hiro told himself firmly, and then said in his normal stuck up attitude; "No reason. I'm in a hurry to write down my homework, or is that not okay with you? Do you want me to fail school or something?"

Kisa dropped her grasp on Hiro's arm. "Hiro..."

Once he was free, Hiro continued to walk at the same pace, glaring at nothing in particular.

Kisa was worried – Hiro _never_ talked to her like that. That kind of talk was reserved for people like, well, the other Sohma's and people that he didn't really know – but not for her. To her, Hiro had always been sweet, kind, passionate – despite his rough appearance. What was wrong with him?

"What a jerk." She heard a voice say from behind her, and she slowly turned around to face the apple of her eye, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore guys like him, Kisa, they're not worth it."

At the end of the hall, Hiro did turn around slightly, his eyes connecting with one teenager, who was smiling comfortingly down at the tiger. Suzu Kitamura didn't look anything like he imagined; he wasn't some brain-dead, glasses wearing freak – although he did have black hair. It was styled strangely though, so that it was ruffled at the front but neater towards the back. His eyes were a startling blue, and his complexion a cross between Japanese and European – an obvious mix of cultures.

Hiro scowled and decided something in that instant: _I will be everything you can't be for her, you little piece of shit. I'll show you what I'm made of – you just wait! I'll show Kisa what she's missing!

* * *

_

Hiro had just plainly invited himself into Shigure's household. He hadn't called beforehand, so he slammed the door open to announce his presence, his eyes burning with determination, still in his school uniform and with his back hitched onto his back.

Not surprisingly Shigure had floated out from his study, a piece of note paper glued to his head – obviously he'd been doing other things than writing. Sluggishly, he looked to the door; "Kyo-kun, I know you're not having any luck with all those pretty college girls, but don't bring your failures ho... Hiro."

Hiro arched his eyebrow at the fact that the dog was now very much awake.

"What do we owe this pleasurable visit? Oooooh! Can it be that you're here to rectify your relationship with the lovely Tohru?"

"Where's Yuki?" Hiro had ignored Shigure's comment completely. He didn't put up with the dogs crap; he had better things to do.

"Studying in his room, I think." Shigure replied, and was about to ask why, but was interrupted by Hiro shoving past him in the direction of the stairs. _That was... strange.

* * *

_

Hiro slammed open his second door that day – and that happened to be the door to Yuki's bedroom, although he had a lot of trouble doing it with a huge amount of text books in his arms.

Startled, the rat, who was at his desk studying – because he had nothing better to do with his time. Okay. So he attended University, but the rat had a habit of being able to submit drafts before dew dates, and he was waiting for feedback on his latest, so he was studying for good measure.

"H-Hiro?" He asked, blinking.

Hiro ignored Yuki's surprise; he stumbled into the room, slammed his books down on some of Yuki's papers and demanded: "Teach. Me."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I won a Fruits Truck. Completely different things. (well, I don't really...)**

I lied about the updatey thingy, but this chapter update is specifically because _PurpleAjah_ is feeling under the weather, and I'm still against writing _He is my Master_ until _PurpleAjah_ begs me to commence writing again.

Hah. That's what she gets for laughing at my new hair. I like my new hair. It's easy to manage.

Anywho, I realised that the summary wasn't posted with the prologue -.-; Seeing as I'm to lazy to do it now, I'll just direct you all to my profile. Thanks n.n!

**Let it be known;** I have _finally_ finished Kingdom Hearts. Stupid Ansem at the end (like... the second one you fight with the miny demon guy thingy) was so hard -.-; The ending bit with that big disgusting looking fortress thingy was easy though n.n;; ).

_Leiko Hiroko / Red Kitsune Flames (Chapter One)_: This should answer both of your questions; student exchange! Whooot! I'm going to repeat year 12 over in Japan but it focuses on the language more than anything else. It'll be so much fun! Then I come back for University, and go again in second year. Horray for overseas trips! (Horray for all the rice paper - the stuff they make manga out of over there - I'll be able to sniff while I'm there! n.n!)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Yuki blinked, staring at the pile of text books that Hiro had 'so politely' dumped on his desk. "Hiro, what's this?"

"What's it look like?" The sheep shot, glaring at the rat who simply raised his eyebrow in Yuki's direction. Oops. Hiro had looked down his nose at the rat on impulse – even Hiro was smart enough to know that looking down his nose at Yuki was _not_ the way to get the help he needed. "Uh, I mean; Would you help me study, p-please?"

Okay. That had almost killed him. Being nice to his cousins was like a foreign thing for Hiro – especially the word 'please'. Hiro never used that word. Not even with his mother or younger sister. Obviously, that had completely shocked Yuki, and the eldest of the pair tilted his head to the side and asked; "Why are you suddenly asking me for help, Hiro? Did something happen between you and Kisa?"

"None of your god-damn business!" Hiro shot back automatically. Screw being nice to Yuki – if he wanted to pursue things that weren't his own business, then Hiro would rebel with things that would make him _not_ want to ask him the same question again. So, looking extremely rebellious, Hiro glared at Yuki and _dared_ him not to help him.

Luckily, Yuki sighed, scratched the back of his head and said; "Well, I won't pry any further." He sighed in a dramatic-Yuki-fashion; "pull up a chair."

Hiro did as he was told.

* * *

"Kyoooooo, you're never going to believe this." An overly hyped Shigure sang, bouncing down the stairs – he'd followed Hiro – to the living room where the cat was eating potato chips under the kotatsu. He stopped when he realised that Kyo wasn't paying any attention to him. 

Shigure sighed, and sat himself on the corner beside Kyo – Kyo being on the end of the table, that would have to mean that Shigure sat on the right diagonal side, as that was closest to the door. And then... he tugged; meaning that he tugged at Kyo's sleeve.

And he wouldn't stop until the cat paid attention.

One minute...

Two minutes – and a small rose red annoyance mark on Kyo's forehead.

Three minutes – and a medium rose red annoyance mark on Kyo's forehead.

Four minutes – and a large rose red annoyance mark on Kyo's forehead.

Five minutes – and a _massive_ rose read annoyance mark on Kyo's forehead.

Half way through minute five, Kyo exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID DOG?"

"You."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Shigure sighed, his hand on Kyo's forehead, keeping the cat positioned over the diagonal of the table, away from his person. It was surprisingly what a little joke like that could do to set the cat off. Kyo's temper had been improving, though, in the years; especially after he started dating Tohru – much to Shigure's woe, now he really would get hit if he tried to hit on Tohru. "Calm down, Kyo-kun, I was only joking."

Kyo humphed and sat back down on the other side of the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anyways," Shigure said happily, knowing that Kyo was paying him _some_ kind of attention, even if it wasn't direct; "guess what our lovely Yuki's doing."

"What who's doing?" Kyo asked in a stubborn manner, causing Shigure to sigh.

"What Yuki-who-is-ugly-and-not-as-good-at-fighting-and-kicking-sufficant-ass-as-Kyo is doing."

"Oh. Him." Kyo said, tilting his head; "What's he doing?"

"Tutoring Hiro."

Kyo's mouth almost hit the floor. _Yuki_ – who, by the way, was inferior to him after he lost at a game of chess due to a stupid mistake – it is important to note that Yuki was half asleep. It was good that Akito hadn't specified what Kyo should beat Yuki at. – was tutoring _Hiro_? The selfish, brattish, thought-he-was-better-than-everybody, madly in love with Kisa, _Hiro_?

Happily, Shigure was nodding in the background. "Yep, yep. Or, that's what I presume it was anywho. Hiro did go into Yuki's room with a lot of school books."

"It won't last." Kyo decided, stretching; "Hiro will lose interest eventually."

"No, he was snappier than usual today." Shigure said, his hand on his chin contemplating this fact; "I wonder if something happened with Kisa again?"

"Oh, right, and the stupid sheep decided that he'd get Yuki to tutor him over _that_."

And, in a rare Kyo-Shigure moment, the pair looked at each other for a few seconds, and burst out into laughter.

* * *

"Okay, and in this one you..." 

Hiro didn't understand any of this. Here Yuki was, pouring over his paper with a _red pen_ – let it be known that Hiro _hated_ the colour red – marking all his answers with large crosses, then going back and _re-explaining_ them in a way that only a college professor would understand. Yuki finished explaining the question, shoved the red algebra marks into Hiro's face and said; "Do you understand?"

Hiro looked blankly at the sheet of paper, but he would _not_ under _any circumstances _or _pain of death_ actually _admit_ that he didn't understand what Yuki was saying. "..."

It was unfortunate that Yuki seemed to get the picture though. He sighed; "Let's try explaining this in a different way. Okay, if an ice-cream truck sells this many ice-creams..." he drew a number on the sheet, and continued the explanation.

Hiro resisted the largest urge to pick up the textbook and whack the rat over the head with it.


End file.
